


Victuuri Family

by caitwritesstuff, Remember_to_write



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, OC children - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitwritesstuff/pseuds/caitwritesstuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: Small collection of fics in which Victor and Yuuri become the parents of three adorable children.





	1. Small Audience

“I really think your program could benefit from an extra quad in the second half of your -” Victor commented to Yuuri who was listening intently to his coach’s advice. Victor almost accidentally ran into a small platinum haired little girl who was carefully peering through the glass doors of the practice rink. “Oh! Pardon me, little girl!” Victor said stepping around the girl. She looked up at him wide eyed in star struck wonder.

“Would you like an autograph or photo?” Victor asked kindly, leaning down to the girls level. If it was possible her eyes widened even further. She shook her head and quickly ran in the opposite direction.

“Nice going old man. You scared off a small child.” Yurio sneered pushing the door to the rink open and stepping inside, completely ignoring the fans who were calling for his attention.

Victor and Yuri interacted with their fans for a few more minutes until Yakov insisted that all of his skaters get their asses on the ice for practice. About halfway through practice Victor happened to look over out the window overlooking the rink. Most of the fans have dispersed, they _have_ been training all day at this point, but one little fan remained watching the Russian skaters with bright eager eyes. Victor smiled warmly at the wondrous look she had on her face when Yuuri landed his quad flip.

In a spur of the moment of decision, Victor exited the ice, took off his skates and walked towards the door with Yakov shouting unheard demands behind him.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked in worried confusion.

“I’ll be right back Yuuri. There’s something I need to do.” Victor explained vaguely.

“Ok …”

Victor jogged out of the rink and over to where the little girl still watched the practice from the window. She didn’t hear Victor approach her and almost comically lept up in surprise when he spoke up.

“Would you like to come inside? You can see a lot better from in there.” Victor offered her.

“Can I?” She asked hopefully.

“Sure thing! Just let me go ask your parents if it’s alright.” Victor responded cheerfully. Victor’s heart completely shattered when her adorable excited smile quickly fell from her face. “What is it? What’s the matter?” He asked trying to find any solution to make this child happy again.

“I - I don’t have any parents.” She confessed looking down at the ground to avoid Victor’s eye contact. Victor’s eyes widened in understanding as the realization of her words fully hit him.

“Ah.” He said. Victor quickly shook off his sympathetic look with a gentle smile and an extended hand. “Well then, the offer still stands if you’d like to come inside. Oh! Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Victor Nikiforov and who might you be?” Victor asked.

“Sophie.” She answered, her smile starting to return.

“Does Sophie have a last name?” Victor asked kindly, extending his hand out to hers. She cautiously took his hand and let Victor guide her into the rink.

“No sir.” She answered looking up at him as they walked hand in hand.

“Well that’s quite alright!” Victor replied warmly. He pulled the door to the building open, bowed, and gestured for her to enter the rink. “After you, my lady.” He said. Sophie giggled behind her hand at the famous skater treating _her_ like a princess.

When she walked in and saw the rink with her own two eyes, she stopped and stared wide eyed as she took in all the sights and sounds. Unfortunately she couldn’t quite see over the boards and was hopping up and down on the tip of her toes to try and catch a good glimpse of the skaters.

“Here let me help with that.” Victor noticed her struggling and lifted Sophie up and onto his shoulders to give her a better view.

“Wow! Did you see that? That was amazing!” She praised pointing towards Yuuri who had just flawlessly landed an impressive quad.

“Would you like to meet him?” Victor asked and without waiting for an answer he waved Yuuri over. “Yuuri! Come meet my new friend!” Yuuri skated over to where the pair overlooked the practice session. Yuuri smiled kindly at the girl and exerted his hand out in greeting.

“Hello Miss -”

“Sophie.” Victor supplemented.

“Miss Sophie. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri introduced himself to the child.

“You’re a really good skater.” She complimented shyly.

“Thank you. You are too kind.” Yuuri responded graciously.

“Yuuri is too modest! He really is amazing! Oh! Here’s an idea, how would you like to skate with us today?” Victor asked with unrestrained excitement bubbling inside of him at the prospect of skating with this bundle of adorableness.

“I-I don’t know how to skate.” She admitted.

“We’ll teach you then! You’ll help me teach her, won’t you Yuuri?” Victor pleaded, giving Yuuri his irresistible puppy eyes

“Okay.” Yuuri agreed.

“Great! I’m pretty sure the rink has some spare rentals in the back that they wouldn’t mind us borrowing. They’re only rentals so they’re not the best quality blades but they should serve our purposes nicely. Let’s see if we can find you a pair.” Victor said bubbling with excitement as he guided Sophie over to where he knew the skates were held. Victor hopped over the counter and nabbed a pair that appeared to be her size. He then proceeded to help her put them on and lace them up good and tight. She was a little wobbly on her feet as she tried to balance on her blades but Victor held her hand and helped her walk back towards the ice. Victor stepped out onto the ice first and held her hands tightly as he helped her glide across the ice.

“Just hold onto me, alright? I won’t let you fall I promise.” Victor swore. Sophie nodded and gripped Victor’s hands for dear life. “Alright when you’re comfortable, to go forward you’re going to bed your knees slightly like this and while keeping one foot on the ice you’re going to push the other leg outwards and back.” Victor instructed her, showing her the motions while staying in place. Sophie nodded and tried doing it like he did but ended up leaning too far forward and slipping. Victor easily caught her before she could fall to this ice.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you.” He reassured. “Go ahead and try again.” Victor encouraged. Sophie tried skating forward again with a greater degree of success. Eventually after a while of Sophie practicing in the safety of Victor’s grasp, Yuuri switched off with him so that he could step back and take some pictures with his phone.

“Very good! You’re a natural Sophie! Yes! Just like that!” Yuuri praised as she started to slowly skate without holding onto her tutors. Victor watched as the two interacted with Yuuri holding both of her hands in front of him to keep her steady on her feet should she fall. Victor couldn’t help but to conjure up images of this little girl one day growing up to be an amazing skater who swept medals left and right at every competition.

“She looks a little like you, you know.” Mila commented, watching the impromptu lesson play out in front of her. “I think it’s the hair that does it. Such an unusual color you two have.” She continued.  

“There is a bit of a resemblance there, isn’t there?” Victor said thoughtfully, never taking his eyes off of his Yuuri and this little girl who was quickly making a place for herself in his heart.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were her father.” Mila said. With those words uttered between them, Victor came up with an idea that excited him more than anything. He wanted to hug and kiss Mila for the idea that she gave him but decided that should probably wait until he had the chance to discuss it with Yuuri.  

“She’s an orphan Yuuri. She doesn’t have a family.” Victor explained later that night while he and Yuuri were cooking dinner.

“Really?”

“Yuuri I’ve been thinking about this for a while and I think we should adop-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there Victor because I know what you’re about to say and I agree.” Victor’s face falls thinking Yuri is rejecting his idea to finally adopt a child of their own but brightens to the largest grin when he realizes that Yuuri actually agreed with his idea. They’re going to be fathers! And with any luck, to the most adorable girl in the world no less!

“Yuuri!” Victor called out his husband’s name excitedly and leapt into his arms, pulling Yuuri into a tight hug. “Oh! I could kiss you right now!”

“What’s stopping you?” Yuuri retorted with a smirk.

“Absolutely nothing!” Victor said. Victor took Yuuri’s face in his hands and pulled Yuuri into a quick passionate kiss before pulling away when he realized there was more that still needed to be discussed. “Unless you have any objections I have a child in mind that would be perfect for us.”

“Sophie? Victor, I didn’t know it before today but I think she’s the missing part of our family that we didn’t know we needed.” Yuuri admitted.

“So we’re really going to adopt her?” Victor asked hopefully.

“If she’ll have us, sure.” Yuuri agreed.

“Oh Yuuri! We’re going to be the absolute best parents this girl could ever wish for, I just know it!” Victor said hugging his husband impossibly closer to him. In that moment though, he didn’t care how tightly he was holding his Yuuri. He was just so overwhelmed with joy and happiness that their little family was going to grow in the very near future. Victor couldn’t exactly say he ever imagined himself being a father but being a father to Sophie? Nothing in his life felt more right than that.


	2. On Love: Storge

Yuuri was possibly the most nervous he had ever been. No competition or interview, hell even getting married had made him this nervous. The only thing that could possibly compare was when he and Victor waited for the adoption papers to go through.

But here he sat, in a hospital waiting room, waiting for his babies to be brought out. It only didn’t feel real. No way his life was this happy. No way he had won gold, married Victor, adopted a sweet little girl, and now he and Victor were going to complete their family with twins? This was like every dream he had had since he was 11 years old.

He was dragged from his deep thoughts by the sound of two nurses walking towards him. Each woman carried a bundle, one pink and one blue. One nurse laid the blue bundle in his arms as the other nurse laid the pink bundle in Victor’s arms.

Suddenly, everything was real. This squirming little warm baby was his. His and Victor’s. To love and raise and protect and teach and guide and-

“Aren’t they beautiful, Yuuri.” Victor said, completely awestruck.

“Yes, Vitya, and they are ours.”

“Do you think Sophie will love them as much as we do?” Victor asked, a slight cloudiness forming in his eyes.

“Well, they are her babies just as much as they are ours.” Yuuri answered

“Let’s bring Sophie her babies then.” Victor said with a smile, carefully standing up and walking to where they had placed the carriers.

The ride home was a blur. Yuuri and Victor were so excited about their babies and what Sophie would think that it seemed they arrived home in less than a second.

“Mom, we are home.” Vitya called out when they entered the inn.

“Oh! Come in, come in! Are you warm enough? Are they warm enough? Are you two feeling well enough? Did you get enough sleep last night? Have you eaten? Oh, let me look at them!” Mrs. Katsuki exclaimed.

“Calm down, dear, they just walked through the door.” Mr. Kasuki laughed.

“Oh, but they have our new grandbabies!” Mrs. Katsuki cried as Yuuri and Victor headed into the dining room.

They set down the carriers and unbuckled the babies.

“So, have you named them yet?” Minako asked, leaning over to inspect the babies’ faces.

“Yes, this is Anastasiya. Anya for short.” Victor said as he lifted the baby girl from the carrier.

“And this is Masaru.” Yuuri said as he cuddled his son close.

“Oh, come here little Miss Anya.” Mrs. Katsuki cooed as she took the baby from Victor’s arms. Anya squirmed a bit, trying to decide whether or not she liked this new embrace, but she quickly settled down. “Hi, sweetie, I’m your oba-chan.”

“And I am your oji-chan.” Mr. Katsuki said, coming up behind his wife and laying his chin on her shoulder.

Yuuri smiled as he watched his parents interact with his daughter, but he noticed his older daughter wasn’t here to greet her new siblings. “Where is Sophie at?”

“She is in her room. I’ll go get her.” Mr Katsuki said exiting the room.

He returned with the little girl in his arms. She shyly peeked at the babies and her parents before wiggling down and running over to Minako.

“Okay, now I want to hold my grandson.” Mrs. Katsuki said, passing Anya to Minako. She came over and lifted Masaru from Yuuri’s arms, but he didn’t accept the change as well as his sister had. His little face screwed up and he began to cry. “Oh, don’t cry! I am your oba-chan and I love you very much.” but no amount of cooing and bouncing would satisfy Masaru.

“Here let me have him back.” Yuuri said as he reached for his son. He bounced him for a couple seconds before the baby calmed down.

“Sorry, he gets a little fussy.” Yuuri apologized as he continued bouncing the now satisfied infant.

“Well, he is a Daddy’s boy.” Mrs. Kastuki said with a soft smile.

Victor came up and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist. “That he is. I doubt even I would satisfy Masaru when he wants his Daddy.”

“Vitya, you know he loves his Papa just as much as he loves me.” Yuuri said turning his head to look at Victor.

“Oh Yuuri don’t deny that you are Masaru’s favorite. But that is okay. I am Sophie’s favorite and little Anya loves me too.” Victor said as he looked over at his daughters. Minako had passed the baby to Mr. Katsuki and he was helping Sophie hold the baby in her arms. Anya was staring up at her sister and grandfather with big eyes that she inherited from Yuuri.

“We have a nice little family, don’t we, Vitya?” Yuuri whispered as he looked around the room, his eyes landing on Victor last.

“That we do, Yuuri, that we do.”


	3. Ice Princess

Sophie looked around the room at her family. Her daddies were holding their new babies, her grandparents were cooing and talking and asking questions about the babies, and Aunt Minako was looking incredibly jealous of her daddies because of the babies.

The babies, the babies, the babies. They hadn’t been alive two days and already nobody was paying attention to her anymore.

Sophie snuck out of the dining room and ran back to her room as fast as her little feet could carry her. She pulled her little suitcase out from underneath her bed and gathered the necessary supplies. Her fluffy pink pajamas, the sushi plushie Daddy Yuuri got her at Worlds, the cat plushie Papa Victor bought her after she tried to trade his medal for the one Yurio had, the snowglobe that she picked out when she first came to Hasetsu, her sparkley red shoes she wore to the GPF banquet, and exactly one pair of socks in case her toes got cold. She was so busy packing all of these things into her bag that she didn’t hear the footsteps approaching her room.

“Sophie? What are you doing, sweetheart? We were worried when you left the room so quickly.” Papa said, coming to kneel down next to her.

“I’m packing, Papa. I gotta pack the stuff I want to take with me.” Sophie explained, grabbing one more plushie from the bed to stick in her bag.

“Take with you where, Sophie?” Daddy asked confusedly.

“Back to Russia. You won’t be needing me anymore now that you and Papa have babies. I’m not going back to the orphanage. I am going to go live in the ice rink with Auntie Mila.” Sophie explained, zipping her bag shut.

“Sweetheart, who told you we don’t need you? You are our Sophie, our little ice princess. We could have a hundred more babies and still need you.” Papa said, picking her up and cuddling her.

“But Eva from the orphanage said that if you get new siblings, your parents won’t want you anymore and they will bring you back.” Sophie said, her big eyes filling with tears.

“Sophie, we love you and we could never take you back. You are as much our baby as Masaru and Anya are. It would break our hearts if we lost you.” Daddy said, leaning over and kissing away the tears that ran down her round cheeks.

“So you love me and you want me to stay?” Sophie sniffled, looking from her Daddy to her Papa.

“Of course, little one, we knew the moment we saw you that you were meant to be a part of our family.” Daddy said.

“Plus, how will we ever be good daddies if you don’t tell us how? We might completely mess up and then your brother and sister won’t love us.” Papa said with a fake pout.

“Then I guess I have to stay. I’ll have to teach Anya and Masaru how to play and skate and talk and eat katsudon and..” Sophie rambled on about all the things that she would teach her new siblings. Yuuri and Victor exchanged a glance over her head. Crisis averted, for now at least. Maybe parenting wouldn’t be as hard as they thought after all.


End file.
